


Hiding in the Closet

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Closet Sex, First Kiss, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock decide to avoid their monthly physical, by hiding in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He slowly gazed to his left, and then his right. He had lost him. Sweat trickled down between his shoulder blades. His capture was sure to happen soon, but James Kirk was not going to go down without a fight.

He had managed to evade him, but he felt that his luck would surely run out. What he needed now was a place to hide. God, he was sweating so much. He could feel his shirt sticking to his chest. But where could he go to avoid him? The things he would do to him, he hated it. He would have rather be locked up in a cell with a stinky smelly Klingon than go where his captor intended. All the probing and the questions, it never ended.

He heard voices, he was near, and someone else was with him. He swore to himself, thinking he should have known that his captor would have backup. Quickly looking ahead, he noticed there was no one in the immediate vicinity so he made a run for it. He spotted the door a few feet away and when he approached it, it opened and quickly got in.

James Kirk breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't find him here. He needed to remain quiet. After awhile his captor would eventually get bored and find someone else.

It was dark where he was. He hated closed spaces. But, for now he was glad to be here. He tried to relax, and he slowly leaned back against the wall in the tiny room but was met with something warm. He was not alone. Who the hell was in here with him?

"Who is here with me? What the hell, are you doing here?" Jim replied demanding an answer.

"I believe I am doing exactly what you are doing Captain. Avoiding capture."

"Spock! Is that you? It's so damn dark in here, can't see nothing."

"My eyes have become accustomed to it. Are you not avoiding someone?"

"You too?" Jim asked surprised that Spock also was in the same predicament.

"Yes. I have been here for only 12 minutes. I thought to leave, but you entered before I could."

"It isn't safe yet, Spock. He's got reinforcements. We may be outnumbered."

"I see." Spock responded his voice betraying defeat.

"We shouldn't give up just yet Spock. There is still a chance we can return to duty and not have to go through with it. In the meantime we wait in here."

"I am uncertain how long we can remain in the closet." Spock replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Me neither. Bones will eventually find us. I hate physicals."

"As do I."


	2. Hiding in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock continue to talk in the closet.

"Damn, it's dark in here. You can actually see something Spock?" Jim asked nervously.

"Yes. A Vulcan trait I suppose. Does the darkness bother you, Jim?" Spock asked concerned laced in his voice.

"Well, a little. But, for the moment I am holding my own. So, you were scheduled like me to report for sickbay? I am quite surprised Spock that you didn't follow orders."

"Quite the contrary, Jim. I did report to sickbay for my monthly physical. But, the doctor had problems with the equipment, not being calibrated for my Vulcan side no doubt. And there was something else that made me leave."

"I was scheduled to go the same as you Spock. Bones swore it wouldn't take long. But, he said there was a slight emergency, but that it would only take minutes to resolve. Well, those minutes became thirty. I just told him, I needed to stretch my legs. So, I left sickbay. And seriously Spock, I really didn't want to go back there. It has been such an exhaustive two weeks. I just wanted to take a shower after my shift, and crash."

"I do understand, Jim. I know we must obey the rules. But today, like yourself, I too wished to be in my quarters. It has been a stressful two weeks. But, much good has come from it. Perhaps, a new member will join the Federation. The negotiations did go extremely well."

"Yes, they did. I am certainly going to mention to Starfleet that shore leave should be our next port of call."

"That would benefit the crew immensely. And myself indeed."

"Oh, I thought you didn't need Shore Leave Mr. Spock." Jim smiled as he spoke.

"I would use the time for meditation, Jim. It would be quite sufficient."

"I see. You mentioned there was something else that made you leave sickbay. May I ask what it was?"

Spock crossed his arms and sighed. Jim could hear him making a sound of defeat. And in the tight surroundings of the utility closet he was sure Spock also crossed his arms. He really didn't need eyes to see it. He just knew.

"Nurse Chapel." Spock spoke those two words with a slight tinge of disgust.

"What about her?" Jim asked intrigued.

"Before Dr. McCoy exams me, it is Nurse Chapel who prepares me. She does other tests that requires her to touch me. She has cold hands." Spock closed his eyes, remembering the chill he felt and the feelings that came with it. Plus, she has been using a perfume that is making me uncomfortable." 

"Cold hands, warm heart, Spock." Jim smiled trying to make things seen in a different perspective. It didn't help.

"You do not understand. She wears her emotions on her sleeve, literally. The moment my skin touches hers I feel her thoughts. I am usually quite capable at blocking her feelings towards me. But, with the perfume engulfing my nasal passages, I cannot seem to concentrate."

"So, Vulcans have a good sense of smell. Better than Humans I bet."

"Actually, it is the females who have the better olfactory system. Vulcan males less so. I am uncertain why I have somehow inherited the better version."

"Maybe your mother, or a great grandmother Spock. You never know about these things."

"In any case, I do not wish to return for my exam. Even though logic tells me to do so."

"Well, we are in the same boat. Damn, it is getting hot in here. It won't be long before they find us. I was sure I heard them a moment ago." 

Jim let go of a nervous laugh. 

"Are you ill, Jim? I can hear your heart rate increasing." 

Jim removed sweat that was forming over his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"No, Spock. I'm fine. Just don't like closed spaces."

"May I ask why?" Spock replied curiously.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you. It happened a long time ago. When I was about six or seven. Sam, was a little older. My parents were gone doing errands, and would be back later that evening. Sam wanted to play hide and seek. Are you familiar with the game?"

"Yes. I also played as a child. I had Human cousins. I visited Earth with my mother, when my father had his diplomatic meetings. A very interesting game. What happened Jim, with you and your brother?"

"Well, I wanted to find a good place to hide. I ended up in storage compartment. It's where my father placed his phasar rifles. It was unlocked for some reason. I managed to squeeze in there and let me tell you something Spock, I do remember it being a tight fit. I closed the door. My brother found me and decided to play a trick on me. He locked the door. He new the combination and punched it in. He then left me there for hours. He finally got me out, but it really affected me after that. I just hate closed spaces. I feel like I am trapped, and I need to get out."

"You seem to be doing quite well, Jim. I am surprised though. Starfleet is well known for its training. They have often used many ways to make their students aware of the things they may encounter in space. Surely, claustrophobia is something that is dealt with when they join the academy."

"Yes, it is. I barely passed it. I fight those demons every time I encounter a situation like this one. I usually win."

"At the moment, you are feeling more stressed than usual?"

"Yes, I am."

"Perhaps, if you removed your shirt. You would feel less confined."

"Okay. I think I will." 

Jim proceeded to remove his shirt. Spock couldn't help looking at him as he did. It was beginning to get hotter for him as well.


	3. Hiding in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the closet...

The Captain of the Enterprise was shirtless in a utility closet with his Science Officer. One would conjure all sorts of dirty thoughts, imaginings, but at the moment it wasn't on their minds. They were there to avoid the incessant questions, the prodding and probing that usually happened during a medical examination. It was childish of course, they knew it. They just needed a break from an exhaustive two weeks, that had left them wiped out. 

But, when you have tension in any given situation, an outlet is always welcomed. So, never say never.

"Great suggestion, Spock. I feel much better. I don't know about you, but I am feeling pretty silly at the moment. Look at us, we're hiding like a bunch of kids playing hide and seek, hoping no one will find us. It's almost laughable." Jim laughed a nervous laugh.

"I am pleased that you feel a bit less anxious, and about your other statement, it may seem that we are acting like children. But, we are grown adults. We should be entitled to express our desires, and needs, when it demands it. Not to do so would be detrimental to our well-being. Do you not agree?"

"Of course, Mr.Spock." Jim replied smiling hearing his friend's statement.

****

"I swear to you Christine, I am sure I saw Jim heading in this direction. Of all the childish, irresponsible.."

"It has been a long two weeks. Perhaps, they needed a break." The head nurse responded amicably. 

"Christine, we've all went through hell these past two weeks. Diplomatic meetings, dressing in those monkey suits, listening to arguments left and right. I had to be there also. Plus, I had my work besides that. So, it shouldn't be the end of the world to get an exam that will last only about thirty minutes." McCoy's voice rose as he lamented.

"I suppose you're right. But, Mr. Spock was waiting a long time for the instruments to be calibrated to his particular anatomy. I guess Humans aren't the only one's where patience can wear thin."

"Poppycock. They are just stubborn. The both of them. Think that they can get away with everything. Well, no siree bob. I'm gonna find them. Even if I have to search every utility closet that is on this ship."

****

"I'm looking forward to Shore Leave. Do you think you might come with me this time? I know, I know. You don't like running up and down on green grass. But, sometimes it's just fun to explore. Being cooped up on board a Starship, it gets pretty monotonous. It's nice to have a different scenery. Meet new people, different customs. Makes you feel refreshed, ready to start again." Jim smiled as he asked his question.

Spock looked at Jim. He had a shine about him. Spock felt he truly had the advantage here. He could see Jim, without Jim seeing him. Such a strong courageous man, willing to do anything for the safety of his ship and his crew. Spock was honored beyond words to be his friend. 

Why would I disappoint my friend? He wishes me with him. It would be an adventure to explore our next stop, if it was indeed destined to be Shore Leave. No responsibilities, only time spent to further that friendship. There are times though that emotions overwhelm me when I am in his presence. He feels so much, when I try not too.

"I would consider it, Jim. If the Enterprise next stopover is Shore Leave, I would like to join you." Spock spoke calmly.

Jim beamed when he heard that he would consider it. 

"I think we will both look forward to it." Jim's face was one of joy.

Spock smiled as well, but Jim never saw it in the dark.


	4. Hiding in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both decided to leave the closet, but can they?

It felt like they had been cooped in there for hours, but it hadn't been that long. Spock had suggested that he remove his shirt, and it had helped. It made him feel less anxious, and it gave him more freedom of movement. But, not much movement that he could pace. It was a closet, and it was so dark. You could actually hear your own breathing, and it was way too fast. 

James Kirk decided that the time for this game of hide and seek had to come to an end. It was fun, he had to admit, running away from Bones, trying not to be found. It was damn funny, actually. He would have a blast laughing over it with him the next time they would share a brandy. So, he decided to tell Spock that it was time to face the music.

"Spock, I don't know about you, but I think we should give in. Bones, will never stop looking for us. And, to the tell you the truth, I am not feeling all that good."

"You are feeling anxious, being in a closed environment?" Spock replied his words full of concern.

"Yes, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I really need to stretch my legs. Don't get me wrong, I certainly didn't mind the company. It is just that it makes relive the past, and I'm just not ready to face it, I suppose. Perhaps one day I will." Jim spoke softly, feeling saddened that he hadn't fought his phobia and won. He felt like a failure, a coward.

"We all have personal demons, Jim. I do not think any less of you, because of this. Yes, I agree it is time to get out of the closet." Spock addressed his friend calmly.

"Great. Thanks for understanding. The physical won't take that long. After Bones is done examining us both, maybe a game chess later?" Jim asked hoping that his friend would join him.

Spock smiled and spoke moments later.

"Yes, I would enjoy such a game."

"Well, then let's get out of here." Jim said his voice strong.

Spock pushed on the door and it wouldn't open. They were now literally trapped in the closet.


	5. Hiding in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock try to escape. Jim may be on the verge of losing it.

"I believe we are trapped, Jim." Spock responded his voice calm. 

"Spock, this isn't funny. There must be a way out of here." Jim touched the door, trying to feel with his hands to locate a button, anything so that the door would open.

"I do not find it humorous in the least. But, we must accept the fact, that there is only one solution to our dilemma. We must wait until someone finds us." Spock's words were calm. They had to be, Jim was anxious enough. To further upset his friend would not be the direction to go. Jim had to remain calm. 

Jim banged on the doors as if there was a man eating alien about to devour him alive. 

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can anyone hear me? Get me out of here. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jim screamed and pounded on the door til his throat was raw, and his hands hurt.

"Jim, Jim. There is no point in exhausting yourself. There is no means of escape. We must be patient." Spock turned Jim around, laying his hands on his shoulders, raising his voice to be heard.

"No, I won't accept it. I can't stay here, Spock. What kind of closet is this. Surely there is a mechanism to release the door." Jim continued to fiddle in the dark for something to open the doors.

"I do not believe that to be the case. I have never heard of a broom and dust pan wanting to leave it's environment. The doors can only be open from the outside. I am sorry, Jim." Spock's voice was soft.

"If we can't leave, we can scream for help." Jim replied his voice desperate.

"Unfortunately, the doors are made of an alloy that is impervious to sounds that humans cannot hear. Only I can hear if someone is approaching." 

"Dammit. What good will that do if you are the only one can hear if someone is coming?"

"Perhaps, there is a way. If I do sense someone approaching, I can mentally send a message for them to open the doors. I have done it before. But, they would have to be very close in order for me to do so."

"Well, Mr. Spock, you keep your ears on the alert. I need to get out of here." Jim's last words were spoken with such dread. What Jim had gone through as a youth, had traumatized him, and Spock felt the scars. 

Spock would never admit it, but he wished McCoy could find there hiding place.


	6. Hiding in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tells Spock about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a serious piece.

Time ticked away in the closed environment. Jim was not doing good. Spock could tell that his breathing was rapid, he also knew that Jim was perspiring. Not only by scent he knew, but it was impossible not to touch him because of the close proximity they shared. Spock was getting worried about Jim's state of mind. 

"Anything, have you sensed anyone, Spock?" Jim asked for the third time. The answer was always the same.

"I am afraid not Jim. But, do not worry, someone will.."

"Dammit, Spock. I need to get out of here now!!" Jim's voice was filled with desperation. 

Something occurred to Spock that perhaps there was more to this one event, so long ago. Could it be possible that Jim had experienced another situation similar to this one, but far worse. The problem was how to get Jim to admit it.

"Childhood memories can be very frightening. I can understand the fear you felt. The feeling of abandonment."  
Spock used his human side to gauge Jim's thoughts.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jim responded quickly, hoping Spock would drop the topic.

"You were a very courageous young boy. You were eventually found, Jim. Do you not think that it is time to leave the past the past and move on?" Spock asked softly.

"I can't. I can't." Jim's voice trembled as he buried himself in the corner of the closet away from Spock.

"Why Jim? Why can't you move on? Did this happen more than once?"

Jim turned violently on Spock and pushed him against the wall of the closet. 

"When I say I don't want to talk about it. I mean it. Drop it." Jim let go of Spock and turned back to his corner he had left seconds ago.

"Jim. I wish to help. Please, let me help." Spock approached the short distance between them and Jim felt the warm hand on his bare shoulder.

"No. Why did they do it? Why?" Jim asked no one, for the people responsible weren't there.

"Who Jim? What did they do?" Spock asked curiously, his tone encouraging.

"It should have been me. It should have been.." Jim fell to his knees, curling himself into a ball. Spock knelt down with him.

"Please tell me, Jim. They will not hurt you here. You are safe with me."

Jim slowly turned towards his friend and slowly raised his hand to find Spock in the darkness. It rested on a bent knee. Spock placed his hand over it.

"I ran away from them. I was only fourteen. There was chaos everywhere. I found an abandoned house, but realized that was not the case. I quickly entered the closet to hide and they saw me enter. I could hear the phaser rifles loading and knew it was over. But, someone was in the closet with me. He was hiding as well. It was so cramped in there. He was behind me and then he was wasn't. He quickly changed position, not realizing that Kodos's men were about to fire. The beam entered the closet and killed him instantly. They didn't bother to check, and left. He was older than me. He fell on me, and I was so scared. I couldn't get up. Later, the authorities came and did a general sweep of the area and located me. I was too shocked to move. I couldn't leave. I stayed in there for two days, until they found me. It should have been me. It should have been me." Jim succumbed to the pain and tears fell. He sobbed and Spock was there to hold him.


	7. Hiding in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock tries to calm Jim's mind.

In the dark, sobs were heard and the trembling of flesh was felt from the man he called friend. At this moment, Jim lived that experience all over again, and it had waited to surface after all these years. Spock had been the catalyst. A game of hide and seek that had turned badly. For who wishes to relive a traumatic experience from the past? It had been buried so very deep in Jim's mind, he truly thought it would never surface. The feeling of deja vu for Jim must have been horrendous. Like a tsunami about to happen and you can't make it stop. 

Spock had never been comfortable with his own emotions. They were there, but also buried deep. For his mind had always been a logical one. He could not help but be drawn to Jim's pain, and the need to help him was overwhelming. It was therapeutic. Spock was also certain, that Jim confronting that past would help him move on. The Vulcan decided he was not going to fail him now. Jim needed him desperately. Jim could never forget what had happened, nor would he wish to forget the person that had died, inadvertently saving his life. He had to find a solution that Jim could live with.

Jim's sobs were still very apparent, perhaps a little less in intensity, but still there nonetheless. They were still crouched down low, Spock still running his hands slowly down Jim's back. He was trying to comfort him, like his mother tried to do the same when he was a child. It had been done only when his father was never present. So long ago.

Jim tried to speak through the sobs, the tears running down his cheeks. He had buried his face partly in the crook of his friend's neck. 

"I'm so sorry, Spock. I didn't want you to see me like this. So vulnerable. Captain's are not permitted to be weak like this. I'm such a coward." Jim's arms were wrapped tight around his friend, almost like he was a life preserver. He desperately needed to hold on to something. 

Spock's chin was lying comfortably in the crook of Jim's neck. Spock breathed in Jim's scent. His hair smelled like fresh apples, and a light cologne he wore smelled of sandalwood. 

Spock removed himself from that comfortable position and spoke softly.

"Jim, you are the most courageous man I know. Do you honestly think, I could consider you anything less. I am very proud to have served with you for these past three years. I look forward to serving the remaining years with you. Always by your side. I have been, and forever shall be your friend." 

Jim's sobs were beginning to dwindle. Jim tried to find Spock's face in the dark. He reached out a trembling hand and caressed a cheek. 

Spock felt that touch, and it penetrated that wall he had always erected. Jim had moved him, with a single touch. 

Spock was now afraid where it could lead.


	8. Hiding in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a surprise he wasn't expecting.

Jim hadn't even realized his hand had reached out and touched Spock's cheek. It was only Spock's reaction of an intake of breath that made him realized what he had done, and he quickly pulled away.

It became very silent in the closet all of a sudden. The sobs were gone, leaving only the breathing of the two occupants there.

Seconds later, Jim spoke his words apologetic. 

"Oh, Spock. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to touch you like that. I'm so sorry." Jim crossed his arms and tried to comfort himself. He sat on the floor, and brought his knees to his chest and tried to rock away the tension and anxiety he felt. It was still far from over.

Spock cursed himself for making Jim retreat from the touch he gave him. He had not prepared himself for the onslaught of pain that was transferred to his mind. So much pain, and guilt for what had happened to him in the past. And among the chaos in Jim's mind, there was tenderness and a sense of longing. It had been too much for him to handle, not having his shields up to filter through it all. Spock had not been repulsed from that touch, he was only overwhelmed. But, Jim perhaps thought otherwise. Spock needed to let Jim know that he didn't do anything wrong.

Spock bridged the gap between them. On his knees he reached out one hand and rested it on his friends knee, while the other hand was on his shoulder. Spock could feel now the sweat drenched skin, now clammy against his fingers.

"Jim," Spock's voice was calm as he tried to talk to him in a relaxed tone. "I did not react negatively towards your touch. I was merely overwhelmed, that is all. Do not think, that you have made me ill from the contact. That is not true."

"All right. If you say so. I just didn't know what I was thinking when I did that."

"We all need some kind of reassurance that things will get better when we are suffering. You reached out because of our friendship. You needed to find strength in me, when yours was depleted. Never think, I would not give it to you, Jim. What I have, is yours. You are my friend."

"I appreciate it Spock. Can you help me stand? I need to stand." Jim's voice sounded so old, and tired.

"Of course." Spock pulled himself up and did the same for Jim.

Jim laughed nervously. 

They both stood up together in the darkness. Jim was still filled with dread, and despair. But having Spock near him, it was manageable.

"We will leave here Jim, soon. I have no doubt of this. Please believe me as well."

Jim took in a full breath of air and released it.

"I hope so, Spock. I hope...hiccup, hiccup--damn, I hate, hiccup, when that happ-hiccup---ens."

Spock smiled. 

"It shall be gone in a moment. You have swallowed excess air." 

"I know, it just hiccup annoys me. You woul-hiccup-dn't happen to have a gl-hiccup-ass of water on you. Don't bother scaring me beca-hiccup-use it won't work, been there for sure. May-hiccup-be, I need to hold my bre-hiccup-ath for a moment." 

Spock didn't know what possessed him at the moment, but seeing Jim trying so hard to fight the demons he had in him, it made him realize what he missed from the touch he had given him. Jim loved him. And at that instant Spock felt something in him stir. It was not the love of friends he was experiencing but something much more profound. 

Bridging the gap between them he placed his hands on each side of Jim's face and sealed their lips together. No air could escape, and Jim had the shock of his life. 

And best of all, his hiccups were gone.


	9. Hiding in the Closet

It's dark, and you are both still, and no one moves. No one dares to. You understand the feeling of complete shock because both parties didn't expect it. Slowly, very slowly you remove yourself from the moment that gave you most heart pounding feeling that you think you will never experience again. It was your very first intimate kiss. And of all the people you could have imagined, did you think it would be your friend? Did you honestly think that you could kiss your captain?

It happened so quickly, Spock had done it out of pure instinct, or was that really the truth. Was it instinct, or was it that magnetic pull that the captain had within himself. That there was nothing that could tear you away from that look, that voice, that everything that made James Kirk. How on Surak's holy name would he explain himself?

Jim's lips became his again as he swallowed nervously. He was pleased to note that the hiccups he had, were now non existent. Spock had done this to him. Jim tried to see Spock's face in the dark, something, anything. But, nothing but blackness surrounded him. It would have given him an idea of what Spock was going through. Jim smiled, and whispered softly to his friend.

"I didn't realize that Vulcans had the perfect cure for the hiccups. So, how long were you going to keep this little secret hidden?" Jim replied his smile still there.

"I beg your pardon?" Spock answered back confused. He was completely lost. Why did he do it? Why? And now he had to explain himself. 

"Spock, you just kissed me. Would be nice to let me on as to why you did what you did." Jim's voice responded calmly with a hint of humor mixed in.

"I am sorry, Jim. I do not understand what could have possessed me to do this. I beg forgiveness." Spock's voice was laced with embarrassment. 

Spock's gaze had left Jim's face, and was now directed to the floor. He had never felt so awkward, as he did at this moment.

Jim slowly raised his hand and felt the long arm, which in turn he finally found the bowed head. He placed his hand under Spock's chin and raised it, making that contact again between them. It seemed that even though darkness was around them, a light, a flicker of understanding began to take shape. 

"How can I forgive someone, when I enjoyed it. We need to talk." Jim's voice was soft to Spock's ears. Finally, the tension he felt of what he did, was slowly melting away. Spock relaxed and smiled as well.


	10. Hiding in the Closet

Spock let out a breath he was holding and tried to relax, his smile slowly slipping away, for he was still not comfortable with what he had done. Jim, though, looked quite at ease, so much different than he did when Spock had found out about his past. He was pleased though, pleased that it had calmed Jim. Perhaps, they could talk now, as Jim suggested. But the topic of conversation was something the half Vulcan was not sure how to proceed. Knowing his friend, he would, how the humans phrased it.. start the ball rolling...   
  
"Nervous?" Jim asked his smile ever apparent.    
  
"Yes, I am at a loss on how to proceed with this conversation we are about to have." Spock responded truthfully.   
  
They were both standing close, facing each other, their hands at their sides. But, those hands wanted so much to move, to do something. Just to have something tangible to hold on to would make things less uneasy.    
  
"Hey, it's not a life and death situation were discussing. There is no Klingons about to board our ship and wreak havoc. It's just two friends, taking the time to get in touch with their emotions."   
  
"Or lack thereof." Spock responded quickly without thinking.   
  
"Now, don't give me any of that. We both know, at least I know about a moment ago, my best friend kissed me, and it was full of emotion. Care to tell me what brought that on?"   
  
"Jim. You are my superior officer. My duties on board this ship, in regards to your safety, has always been my top priority. I felt your distress, and wished to help in your time of need. Just as you have helped me, when I have dealt with similar situations."   
  
"Yes, the pon farr. But, besides the fact that you were acting out of duty and obligation, there was something else that I felt between us. You can't deny that can you?" Jim's hand slowly touched Spock's shoulder. Darkness seemed to be no longer a problem, for he sensed his friend more easily. That flicker of light, that aura about him.   
  
"I...cannot explain myself. I am sorry." Spock's voice was apologetic.    
  
"What if I told you that when our lips met, it ignited something in me, that I have never, ever felt with anyone. Like I was on fire. My whole body numb from the heat of that kiss."   
  
"I did feel that fire as well, Jim. But, are you comfortable with what I did?"   
  
"So comfortable, Spock. That I want you to do it again. And never stop."   
  
The distance between them was gone, the heated skin burned for that touch again.   
  
Lips met with a frenzy, and Spock no longer felt nervous.


	11. Hiding in the Closet

They were both lost in the darkness. But, it seemed it didn't matter, for hands knew where to touch, their bodies knew where to press up against, and lips found each other with a thirst, that had yet been quenched. Jim and Spock had stepped beyond the friendship stage, and were finally exploring something that either of them had gone before.   
  
Spock could feel Jim's bare skin as his hands ran along his friend's back, sweat slowly rolling down his spine in rivulets collecting in the hollow of his lower back. Jim's mouth was attached to the Vulcan's, as their lips moved together in a frenzy, teeth clashing, tongues igniting from contact. It had never been so hot in that closet and it wouldn't be long before things would get completely out of control.   
  
"Oh, Spock. I want...you know what I..."Jim tried to speak in between the kissing and touching.   
  
"Jim." Spock whispered, his friend's name rolling of his tongue with arousal.    
  
"What? I can't stand it. I'm so out of control right now. I need you. Please.." Jim whispered softly his voice trembling.   
  
"We, we must remain in control. I must find a way to leave here. I need to concentrate.."   
  
"Oh, Spock. Damn, I don't care if we never come out of the closet. This between us is..." Jim stopped a moment, panting, his lips swollen. He rested his forehead against Spock's and waited to hear what his friend had to say.   
  
"I must try to find someone to open the door. Please Jim, let me try. I know it is difficult. I find I also wish to continue what we have started, but we need to exit the closet. Do you not...agree?" Spock responded semi-calm. You could hear the uneasiness in his voice, that what they were both doing was tearing down that wall he had placed for so long.    
  
Jim removed his forehead from Spock's and slowly nodded, but he wasn't happy about it.    
  
"Alright. I suppose you're right. But, I swear to you mister that the moment that we are out of here, and we finish up with the doctor's exam, we pick up where we left off. Agreed?" Jim responded his voice strong and flirtatious.   
  
"Agreed." Spock responded equally, his adam's apple apparent as he swallowed nervously.   
  
"Okay, so first things first. You need to concentrate on that door, see if you can detect anyone in the vicinity."   
  
"I shall do so." Spock closed his eyes and concentrated. His long fingers slowly moved towards the door. They rested there, as if he was searching for that specific person.   
  
"Anything, Spock?" Jim asked his voice impatient.    
  
"I do believe...Yes! I can detect voices. Two of them. Male and female, and they are arguing." Spock's eyebrow rose as he heard clearly the argument.   
  
"Anyone we know, Spock?" Jim asked curiously.   
  
"Yes, it is the good doctor and Nurse Chapel. They are arguing about our predicament, and they are not pleased." Spock responded matter of fact.   
  
"Damn, that exam is not going to be a pleasant one when he finds us."    
  
"I agree. McCoy will be quite displeased that we have wasted his time, with our childish demeanor."   
  
"Oh, I don't know. I kinda liked our little break from duty." Jim smiled and reached out to touch Spock's face. He was getting very good at detecting where Spock's cheek was, an ear, his lips.    
  
Spock somehow sensed Jim was going to touch him and met him half way. Their hands touched in a clasp and it began that arousal again.


	12. Hiding in the Closet

"Jim." A soft voice in the darkness, but it was the most illuminating sound Jim had ever heard. It belonged to his best friend, and his soon to be lover. It made Jim's heart beat faster at the thought. He had never felt such happiness and to know that it was reciprocated, made this horrible moment in the closet, an hour ago, the perfect day ever.  
  
"I'm sorry, Spock. I'll behave." Jim held Spock's hand, and slowly, they both went back to business.  
  
"Are they close, Spock? Can you tell?" Jim asked curiously, his voice regaining its command tone.   
  
"Yes, they are close." Spock replied as he placed his hands on the door in front of him, concentrating on the individuals on the other side.  
  
"Try to let them know we are here?" Jim responded, his voice encouraging.   
  
"I will do so." His long fingers moved elegantly over the door, probing, seeking.  
  
****  
  
"You were saying about looking through every utility closet, now is your chance." Christine replied smiling.  
  
"You think this is funny, don't you Christine? Two grown men decide to play hide and seek with the chief surgeon, won't he find it a hoot."  
  
Christine couldn't help it, but she let out a giggle.  
  
"I am beyond livid with those two. This is my time they are wasting. I am supposed to be kicking back in my quarters, sipping a nice, smooth, glass of Saurian brandy. But no, I'm on a wild hobgoblin chase, and his side kick."  
  
Christine's giggle became fits of laughter.  
  
"You go ahead and laugh, ha ha..." McCoy looked at the utility closet that Christine had pointed to, moments ago.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry Leonard. I should be on your side. Bad Jim and Spock. Bad, bad, bad...."  
  
"Now, you're making fun of me."  
  
"Come on Leonard, don't you think this scenario is funny. In fact it's funny as hell. Wouldn't it be even funnier if they were actually in this closet right now."   
  
"You want to make a bet?" McCoy responded intrigued.  
  
"Hmmm, that all depends, what are you wagering?" Christine replied interested.  
  
"I will give up booze for a month, if they are in fact in that closet, which I can't believe for a moment. If you win, and they are in that closet, I'll get you those theatre tickets you've been wanting for so long. But, if I win, you'll have to take care of Ensign's Jenkins physical next week."  
  
"Oh, damn. You are bad Leonard. Fine. It's a deal."  
  
"So, I guess this is it. Time to say open sesame."


	13. Hiding in the Closet

"Well? Are you going to open the door Leonard? Or, does the good doctor have second thoughts?" Christine replied smugly.  
  
  
McCoy wasn't looking too sure of himself. Christine was very observant when it came to Dr. McCoy's certain facial expressions and body language. Working side by side with him in surgery, you just pick up on those little quirks of uneasiness. McCoy was fidgeting. He was biting his upper lip, rubbing his hands, and sweat was beginning to pool above his forehead, making his hair damp. So, was McCoy nervous? Would he admit to it, not on your life. He had alot to lose in this bet. No alcohol for a month is not something to be taken lightly. Well, especially where he is concerned. Chief surgeons do feel the need to imbibe after long hours of surgery, in moderation of course. It wasn't that he had a problem of sorts, he just needed it to unwind.   
  
"Of course, not." McCoy responded his tone less convincing.   
  
"Go ahead Leonard, I can't wait to see if there is someone behind those doors." Christine smiled to herself, confidently.  
  
"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Don't rush me okay."  
  
****  
  
"That is quite fascinating." Spock replied as he heard quite clearly the conversation between McCoy and Chapel.  
  
"What's fascinating, Spock?" Jim asked, curiously.  
  
"It would seem that Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel have made a wager of sorts."   
  
"Oh. What kind of wager?"  
  
"Suffice it to say, the good doctor will not be pleased with us, the moment he opens the door."   
  
"We'll make it up to him. I have this old bottle of Saurian brandy I've been keeping for a special occasion. The moment this is all over, and we have a good laugh, I'll give it to him."  
  
Spock smiled to himself, seeing the irony.   
  
"That, I am afraid, will be difficult."  
  
"How so?" Jim asked puzzled.  
  
"We shall find out soon enough."  
  
****  
  
The doors opened. Christine smiled and McCoy was mad, very, very mad.  
  
"What in the blue blazes...!!!!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jim smiled that smile of his as he bolted out of the closet with Spock in tow. 

"It's about time you found me Bones. I always thought you were better at hide and seek though." Jim replied, as he took in his surroundings. He slowly stretched his arms above his head, breathing in a lungful of fresh air. 

"Are you pulling my leg Jim? Christine and I have been looking everywhere for you, and your sidekick, for what seems like an eternity. I have better things to do than play hide and seek. For Pete's Sake Jim, you're not a child. Show some responsibility for a change." McCoy responded angrily.

"Look Bones, it wasn't my fault. Really. I just saw that you were busy, and decided to stretch my legs. I was going to come back." Jim replied, trying to make his words sound true but failing miserably.

"Poppycock. I was ready for you Jim. I just happen to turn around and you perform this vanishing act. Why do people hate physicals?" McCoy spoke looking up, thinking that he'd get his answer from some heavenly place.

Jim placed his hand on Dr. McCoy's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. 

"I'll make it up to you, Bones." 

"Sure you will." McCoy replied sarcastically. 

"I can't believe you're so upset about this. It was just a joke. No harm done."

McCoy gave Jim the silent treatment and looked at Spock who remained silent through the whole ordeal.

"You're pretty quiet Spock. I can't believe you actually went along with all this. Didn't you think it was time to come out of the closet." 

Spock arms were behind his back, holding tightly in his hands, Jim's shirt. Surprisingly, Nurse Chapel and Doctor McCoy hadn't noticed Jim's half nudity. 

"As you can see Doctor, we are now both, out of the closet." Spock replied matter of fact.

"Yes, yes you are. Oh, and by the way, I was wondering, where did your shirt go Jim?"


	15. Chapter 15

Jim swallowed nervously, and the grin that was apparent just moments ago disappeared, like someone had told him his favorite pet died. He was quickly saved though by his first officer as Spock cleared his throat and explained to the good doctor why Jim was shirtless.

"Being in a closed environment, with limited space, not to mention the lack of air quality, and the combined heat of us both, the captain was experiencing a slightly elevated body temperature. He surmised that removing said uniform would facilitate..."

"What you're trying to say Spock, is that he was cooking in there," McCoy replied cutting off the Vulcan in mid-sentence.

"I believe that is what I said." Spock replied with a nod.

McCoy rolled his eyes at the both of them.

Spock brought the shirt in plain view and handed it over to Jim.

Jim smiled warmly at Spock and took it gently from his hands.

"Thank you Mr. Spock." Jim stared longer than necessary and quickly replaced his shirt, pulling the uniform down.

"Okay, are we quite done here? I still have to run a physical on you both. Now, who will go first?" 

"I will, Bones."

"I will Doctor."

Both replied in unison, making the doctor look at them both in disbelief.

"Well, much better. Follow me then. After this is all finish, I'm gonna pour myself a glass of Saurian Brandy." McCoy replied smiling at Nurse Chapel as he anticipated that first taste.

"I'm sorry Doctor McCoy, but you'll have to substitute your choice of drink to something less piquant." 

"What are you talking about Christine?" McCoy asked perplexed.

"Surely you remember what we spoke of before we opened the closet. The bet?" 

"What bet Christine? I don't remember..."

"Leonard, this isn't fair. You promised..."

"I'm sorry Christine but I don't recall..."

"Forgive me, but I am aware of this bet between you both. I am disappointed in you Doctor McCoy, but I believed you to be a man of honor and integrity. Will you actually renege on your promise?"

"Bones, what did you do?" Jim asked curiously.

"It's all your bloody fault, and your green blooded friend. If you would have stayed put, I wouldn't be going dry for a month. Fine...fine. A bet is a bet. But, I swear, someone is not going to be enjoying their physical, when I'm finished with them."

All of sudden, Mr. Scott appeared before them, a smile etched on his face.

"I'm glad you found them Doctor McCoy. I was beginning to worry." 

"I found them all right." McCoy replied wishing he hadn't.

"So, we are still on for tonight then?"

"I'm sorry?" McCoy asked not following Mr. Scott's inquiry.

"The game. The poker game we've been planning."

"Yes, of course Mr. Scott, that is tonight isn't it." Jim replied smiling.

"We've been planning it for a week. If you don't mind captain, after the game I was hoping to break out one of my finest bottles of Scotch. For you Doctor McCoy, a very old bottle of Saurian Brandy with your name on it." 

McCoy licked his lips, and felt the blood drain from his face. Life just wasn't fair.

"Is there something wrong Doctor, you look a little 'green'?" The Scot asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" McCoy responded gruffly.

"Let's get a move on. You two, to sickbay, or so help me..."

"We're going Bones, we're going."

McCoy left in a huff, not really caring if they didn't follow. 

Mr. Scott was about to leave when the captain asked him to wait.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, captain?"

"Just a moment."

"Spock, you go with Nurse Chapel, I need to speak with Scotty for a second."

Jim swore he heard Spock sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon." Jim replied smiling with his eyes.

"Very well." Spock left with Nurse Chapel.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Well..."


	16. Chapter 16

For a Vulcan, waiting for something to occur can be quite tedious; especially when you're anxious to get on with more interesting activities. Those said activities are spending time with his friend James Kirk, and soon to be lover.

Spock waited in sickbay, as ordered by the physician on board the Enterprise. Doctor McCoy was not in the most pleasant of moods. The reason being of course was the long arduous task of finding himself and the captain locked in the ship's closet. One would find this humorous, but given the look the good doctor was sporting when they entered sickbay, it was not the case.

Besides McCoy's unpleasant demeanor, Spock had to bear the scent in sickbay. It wasn't Nurse Chapel's fault that she had chosen perfume that irritated the Vulcan's olfactory nerves. Nonetheless, Spock was suffering, but he tried not to show it.

He was pacing now, while moments ago he had stayed immobile, his usual posture; arms behind his back, his hands together.

"It shouldn't be much longer, Mr Spock," replied Nurse Chapel.

"That is what you said a few moments ago," Spock responded, his voice showing a tad bit of annoyance.

"You don't suppose he's drinking in his office do you?" Christine asked.

"That thought had occurred to me. But, I don't believe the good doctor would renege on a bet. We must have patience Nurse Chapel." Spock replied, trying to keep the impatience in his voice from being apparent.

The doors from sickbay opened and Captain Kirk entered.

Spock hadn't realized it, but the tension he was experiencing, the anxiety, had simply evaporated. All because his soon to be lover came into view.

Jim smiled in Spock's direction and when they were in close proximity of each other, he laid a hand on Spock's shoulder. 

Nurse Chapel sensed something at that moment between them. Was it the long period of entrapment that made them even closer than before? Their friendship was legend, but now it seemed Spock was a different person the moment the captain had appeared. Realizing she was day dreaming she stepped forward and asked the captain a question.

"I'm sorry sir, but Doctor McCoy hasn't come out of his office. We're getting a bit worried."

"I thought Bones was adamant about getting us checked out for a physical. Do you think he's..,"  
Jim asked as he mimed the movement of one drinking.

"The thought has occurred to us both captain. Perhaps, the time has come to intervene."

Jim walked to the door of McCoy's office and rang. No answer. He rang a second time. Nothing occurred.

"Well, since I'm the captain, I see no choice but to override the lock."

"I believe that is a wise choice sir."

"Computer, this is Captain James T. Kirk, override CMO Leonard H. McCoy's sickbay office doors."

"Voice recognition confirmed. Releasing doors."

The doors parted as the trio looked upon...


	17. Chapter 17

Nurse Chapel covered her mouth with her hand to prevent the screams that were about to be unleashed. Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock just stared at each other in shock. Well, Jim looked in shock, Spock looked a bit dismayed.

"Is he, is he..." Nurse Chapel said, barely above a whisper.

McCoy's body was slumped over in his chair at his desk. His head resting on the table towards them, drool pooling from his mouth.

Spock approached cautiously and pressed a finger to the doctor's neck to check for a pulse.

Spock looked up and met the captain's gaze and the nurse's.

"The good doctor is in a deep, deep sleep." Spock answered.

They all jumped back when McCoy moved from his earlier position to another more comfortable one, and then they heard a loud, irritating noise coming from the doctor's direction.

"I am quite intrigued by the high decibels that are coming from Doctor McCoy's vocal cords." Spock said as he spoke more aloud so he could be heard.

"Well, that is a relief. Actually, I am not surprised he's sleeping come to think of it. He had a very long day in sickbay. We should let him rest. How about we re-schedule your appointment gentlemen?" Nurse chapel replied as she relaxed knowing that the good doctor was fine, only exhausted.

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock stared at one another not believing their good luck.

"Well, if you think he won't mind, Nurse Chapel?"

"I don't believe he's up to it sir. Perhaps, tomorrow morning?"

"Of course Nurse Chapel. You know best. We'll leave him rest, even though that desk doesn't look too comfortable."

"He'll probably wake up soon anyway. I'll keep an eye on him sir and I promise to direct him to his bed."

"What if he decides to find us again. You know McCoy with duty. He won't let up."

"You have a point, but sometimes Leonard does listen to me. Tomorrow morning then?" Chapel asked, smiling.

"Tomorrow it is. Good evening Christine."

"Nurse Chapel." Spock acknowledged her as well.

They both left McCoy's office and headed out of sickbay, almost thinking they could hear McCoy's snoring. Well, perhaps Spock still could.

 

"Can you believe our luck Spock?" Jim smiled walking in stride with Spock down the corridors of the Enterprise.

"I don't usually believe in luck Jim, but in this case I may make an exception."

"Well, my friend, there's hope for you yet." Jim replied smiling.

"Where do you wish to go, Jim?" Spock asked his voice inquisitive.

"I do have a place in mind. But, how about a short little detour first?"

"Agreeable, Jim." Spock replied amicably.

They continued walking heading towards Jim's detour.


	18. Chapter 18

Jim never felt happier than he did now. He was walking side by side with his best friend and soon to be lover. Life was grand; not to mention they both managed to avoid a physical for the second time.

Jim quickened his step and Spock followed his rhythm. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked his companion where they were going.

"Jim, may I ask our destination?" Spock said, as he continued to match his friends gait.

"You may ask." Jim replied, a grin visible on his face.

"Is this an attempt at humor?" Spock inquired.

"It is. You're learning Spock." Jim replied, his grin still remaining.

"Are we going to the poker game tonight?" Spock asked.

"No. I don't think I could play cards all night with you staring at me. How about another night? I still have to teach you the game, don't I?"

"I am a quick study, Jim." Spock replied as a small grin began to form.

Jim laughed as he thought of Spock's choice of words.

"That, I have no doubt."

They stopped abruptly as Spock realized he'd been here before.

"Are you considering we enter, once again?" Spock asked.

"I need to test something, just to make sure. You don't mind do you Mr. Spock?"

"I do not, but we still have the problem of getting locked in." 

"That is no problem, actually. I talked to Scotty and he managed to fix it. "

"Indeed." Spock said.

"Indeed." Jim said.

"I am looking forward to testing your theory."

"Then by all means, after you." Jim said as he stepped aside to let Spock enter.

Poker Game

"So, I guess that's everyone. Let's get this game started." Scotty said as he began to deal the cards.

Something was bothering the chief engineer though as he tried to remember. He was sure there was something he had to do. 

"Is there something wrong Mr. Scott?" Lt. Kyle asked as he waited for his hand.

The engineer smiled and thought to himself that whatever it was he was sure it wasn't life threatening and that it could wait.

"Ach, no problem at all lieutenant. Let's play." Scotty said as he began to deal.

Sickbay

"What in blue blazes am I doing here?" McCoy asked as he looked around his surroundings.

Nurse Chapel heard his lament and came running to his office.

"Now Leonard, calm yourself. You were exhausted and you just decided to take a nap. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Where are they?" McCoy said as he checked sickbay for any signs of them.

"I told the captain that you needed your rest and that you'd see them tomorrow morning."

"You did what!!!!" McCoy said his voice laced with shock.

"Leonard, you were tired, I didn't want to wake you."

"Do you have any idea how long it took us to find them in the first place. They'll just give me the round around again."

"They wouldn't do that." Christine replied softly as she tried to convince the good doctor.

"You want a bet."

"Actually, I don't think you'd want to wager again, not with your luck."

"Hilarious, Christine. Now, did they say where they were going?"

"No. Perhaps, they joined Mr. Scott's poker game tonight. It's worth a try."

"Good. Come on, let's go." McCoy said as he left his office in a rush, with his nurse in tow.

The Closet

"It is quite dark." Spock said as he stated the obvious.

"It is." Jim replied.

"Are we testing your theory now?" Spock asked curiously.

"In a way. I wanted to let you know that for the first time in my life I am no longer afraid. What happened to me all those years ago, has haunted me. I always thought that one day I would have to face it. I did face it, but with your help. I can't thank you enough."

"I am glad Jim that I was there to help you. I believe though that you are much stronger than you realize." Spock said softly.

It was getting warm inside the closet as their bodies responded to the close proximity.

"Let's get out of here, and test another theory."

"I would like that, very much." Spock said as he slowly brought his hand up to touch Jim's face in a caress.

Jim melted in that touch as he looked forward to more.

Jim brought his hand up towards the door and tried to feel for the button to open it. There was no button. He started to panic and calmed himself. Surely he had missed it.

"I am sure Mr. Scott fixed the problem. I'll keep looking. You try on the other side."

"Very well." Spock said as he searched with the captain.

Moments later after a thorough search Jim let out an expletive.

"Damn."

"Perhaps, someone will find us."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jim said as he began to sweat.


End file.
